The Bakery of Love
by ToBeInLoveWithLove
Summary: Dedicated to my best friend Tiago. AU story: Blaine and Peeta have both finished high school (they're young adults) and they meet in NY. There is instant chemistry between them, and what happens next read in these 10 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta handed the cinnamon bun to the customer and said "I hope you have an amazing day." He gave him his best smile, showing off his perfect smile. The customer gave him a curt smile and thanked. "He seems worried and sad" Peeta murmured while his eyes followed the guy until he disappeared on the stairs to a subway station on the other side of the street. "Who looks sad?" asked Tina loudly. Too loudly. Peeta jumped "Huh. No one. What?" . Tina looked confused for a bit, but then her face cleared, "Oooh, it's that cute guy, right? Was he here again today? I thought he doesn't come on Thursdays. You must be happy to see him." She gave him a devilish smile. Peeta was cleaning the already clean shelf before he would put freshly made bread on it. He was acting like he wasn't listening to her, but he had to reply.

-"I have no idea what you are talking about."

-"You are not happy to see a regular customer? That's really…"

-"Yes, of course I am." – he interrupted her, but then noticed that devil smile again.

-"Why don't you ask him out?"

-"Why don't I..? What? Why would I want to do THAT?"

-"You are not good at acting like you're not interested. And didn't you say that he has a perky and delicious behind that looks like it got baked to perfection by some sort of master chef?"

-"I…I would never say such a thing!"

-"A few margaritas too much would."- She stuck out her tongue at him and smiled.

Peeta blushed and looked away. "Tina, please. I am not into that guy. I am not into guys anyway. I had a girlfriend last year, remember?"

-"And that ended so well."- her face read only one word - sarcasm.

He looked away, pretending to be completely concentrated on pouring decorative chocolate onto the chocolate croissants.

-"Oh my God, do I need to get you drunk for you to admit it?"- she looked annoyed now.

Peeta sighed before saying "Ok, I admit it. I like him. He's…special." He smiled shyly and looked really happy for a second. That smile wasn't meant for Tina, it was for the cute guy that came to the bakery every day of the week except Thursdays. But somehow he came today also, even though it's a Thursday. Peeta's smile turned into a frown when he remembered the expression on the guy's face. No, this wasn't a happy day.

-"So, are you gonna ask him out?" –Tina asked, and that made him snap out of his thoughts.

-"Huh?"

-"The cute guy. Are you gonna ask him out?"- she was again annoyed. Gosh, it was so easy to annoy her.

-"No, I don't think so."- Peeta said and continued his work with the chocolate.

-"Why not? You know you want to pour that chocolate all over his hot little body."

-"TINA!"- Peeta's face looked completely shocked.- "Please. Refrain yourself from saying stuff like that at work."

-"Ok, ok. That reaction just means I was right."- she gave him that devilish smile again.

-"Tinaaa."

-"Okaaaay."- she rolled her eyes at him-"But seriously, why won't you ask him out?"

-"I don't even know his name. And even if I did, he wouldn't be interested in me."

-"Umm, he's obviously gay."-Tina said but when she realized how it sounds, she added- "I mean, no straight guy would be caught dead in half of the outfits he pulls off."

Peeta laughed. He hated stereotypes, but he thought Tina had a point this time.

-"It's not what I meant."- he said with a sad look in his eyes.- "What would he want with a guy that works in a bakery?"

-"Hey, I work here too!"- Tina exclaimed feeling offended.

-"Yeah, but you work here cause you failed with your Broadway thing. I'm just…here."

-"For your information, it's a dream, not a thing. And I did not fail. I WILL be singing on Broadway one day."-she was saying this with a passion- "And you will have the V.I.P. seat and you'll clap your hands off cause of my magnificent performance."

Peeta had to laugh cause of her reaction. This is why he loved her. He bowed down and said "I am sorry if I offended you, my magnificence."

-"Oh shut up."-Tina said, but she was laughing also.- "Now, what's so bad about you being here?"

He immediately stopped laughing. "He's way out of my league. Did you see that folder he carries around? It says NYU. He goes to freaking NYU. I barely graduated from high school."

-"He can go to Harvard all I care, you are so awesome he yet needs to show me that he deserves you."

-"I am not that awesome."-Peeta said rolling his eyes at her.

-"Yes, you are. You took me in like a stray dog, and even gave me a job."

-"A job you are now not doing and instead talking to me."

Tina sighed. "Okay, I can feel when you don't want to talk anymore. But this discussion is NOT over."

Peeta sighed. She won't let it go. But he actually likes that. He likes talking to someone about that adorable guy that brightens his day. He likes thinking about the two of them talking, going somewhere for coffee, for dinner, kissing, touching.. He suddenly realized he doesn't even know the guys name, so he let the fantasies fade away. But one thought couldn't leave his mind. The cute guy was sad today. He was always amazingly cheerful, but not today. Peeta wondered why was that and considered mentioning it tomorrow when the guy comes in for his morning coffee and pastry.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday morning and Peeta was anxious. He couldn't wait for the cute guy to enter his bakery. He couldn't sleep the whole night because that sad look on the guy's face was stuck in his mind, and whatever he did, he couldn't stop thinking about it. After the whole night of tossing and turning, he decided to simply ask him what is bothering him. "_Oh God, if it's boyfriend problems…I don't wanna know about that._" Peeta was thinking while making coffee for himself. He came to the bakery too early and had the whole place to himself. The nightshift worker was happy to see him, as he could go home earlier than usual. Peeta decided to become friends with the guy. "_That's innocent, right? Just friends. Just two guys talking about stuff._" He cringed at the thought of the guy telling him his love problems. That was a problem. When fantasizing about the guy he didn't imagine them having interesting conversations, he imagined their hands touching, the weird electricity going through his body and making his heart go faster, the urge to put his lips on his neck, chin, lips… Someone opened the door and the little bell sounded. Peeta jumped at the sound of it and turned around so the newcomer wouldn't see that he's blushing. "We're not opened yet."- he muttered quickly. Then checked the clock to see if he was right. Yes, it was 15 minutes to 6. The bakery is open until late, 2 am, and then the nightshift baker comes and in 4 hours makes bread for the early birds. "Oh."-said the customer. It sounded so sad. Peeta had to turn around to look at the person. It was the guy. The cute guy. And he was just leaving the bakery. Peeta panicked and shouted "No! Wait!" The guy flinched, but turned around. His face seemed confused, but it cleared in a second and he was smiling with his eyes, and not just his mouth. Peeta was smitten. He was staring at the guy for a good 5 minutes before the guy laughed and said "Will we spend the time waiting for the bakery to open silently looking at each other?"

"Oh, no. Sorry."-Peeta had trouble wording his thoughts. "_Omg this is impossible, I never have trouble talking to people, speaking is my specialty. Tina says I could convince __Jehovah's Witnesses that Buddhism is the right religion for them._"-he was thinking.

"Then I would love to have that chocolate muffin and a medium drip."- said the cute guy and gave him a smile.

"_Woah_"-Peeta thought. "Here is your muffin. Why don't you sit down and I'll bring you the coffee?"-Peeta said still trying hard to sound normal.

"Sounds perfect."-the guy said and flashed another one of his smiles.

Peeta stared at him until he took his seat, and then concentrated on making the coffee. He wasn't gonna embarrass himself. The plan of how he'll approach the guy somehow faded away in these few moments they were talking, so he was starting to feel more and more nervous. They were alone, which was good. No one to notice the changes in his behavior. "Come on, Peeta. You are not a coward, don't act like one now."-he said to himself, and went to take the coffee to the cute guy.

-"Here you go."-Peeta said putting the coffee on the table. He managed to smile. It wasn't his best smile because he was too nervous, but even a smile like this worked like magic on girls. "_But what if the guys are different? What if it fails me this time?_" He became even more nervous.

-"Thanks."- said the guy and smiled back- "I'm Blaine, by the way."

-"Peeta."- replied Peeta and thought about turning around and going back behind the counter, but stayed instead and took a deep breath. –"You seem to be much happier today, Blaine." His name on Peeta's lips felt so natural, like it was always there waiting to be said.

-"Huh?"- responded Blaine, and Peeta noticed Blaine was as smitten as he was. Or was he just imagining that from his perspective? He couldn't tell.

-"I noticed you were sad yesterday."-Peeta added.

-"Oh, it's just some college stuff…"- the worried sad expression took over his beautiful face once more- "You know how it is with college."

-"Umm, no. Actually, I don't."- Peeta was about to walk away, but Blaine stopped him.

-"Oh no, sorry. I didn't know. I assumed…"- They were looking at each other now in silence again, but this silence was different. Peeta saw the regret in Blaine's amazing eyes and couldn't keep the cold face, but he didn't know what to say. He knew it was over. Blaine was looking for a college student to share his suffering and troubles with, and Peeta wasn't that. Some things just aren't meant to be.

Blaine tried to say something more, but a group of high school girls came into the bakery gossiping about the new cheerleader, and cut him off. They were followed by the old accountant that lived next door to Peeta and seemed to be in a bad mood this morning, and the girls' giggling wasn't improving it. Tina was late, as always when she works mornings, so Peeta had to go serve the customers. After he handed all the pastries and coffee to the giggling girls, he looked at the table where Blaine was sitting, but he had already left. Peeta sighed, and after he served the old neighbour, went to clean the table feeling as it would clear his head of this mess. He found the receipt on the table with _Sorry_ written on it. It made him feel even worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta walked into the bakery at 7 am on a Saturday morning. He went straight to the counter where Tina was having problems with the coffee machine, creating a small, but noticeable crowd.

-"Where the hell were you? You ruined my Friday night being all depressed and not up for anything. I really wanted to go to that new bar, you know? And then, this morning you were nowhere to be found! Why did you leave the apartment so early? And how is it then possible that you're late today?"- Tina liked to rant, and Peeta was already used to it. He replied with short answers that wouldn't wreck rhythm of her words. "Out. Yes. To walk. Lost sight of time."

These answers didn't satisfy her, but it made her realized the situation was more serious than she thought. "Help me with the coffee maker." Is all that she said. Peeta got to work and soon enough there was no crowd in the bakery, so he paused for a minute and looked around. He noticed Blaine sitting at the same table as yesterday.

-"When did he get here?"- he asked Tina.

-"Oh, that cutie came in at 6 sharp."-she answered.

-"Don't tell me you were here at 6?"- Peeta looked shocked.

-"I wasn't. I was only 15 minutes late, though. So today I win."-Tina smiled, but Peeta wasn't feeling like smiling back. "Anyway"-she continued after not getting the wanted response- "Diego the hot night shift guy told me."

-"I have told you a thousand times to call him just Diego. That is not his job title."-Peeta sounded angry, and Tina took it to heart. "Okay."-she said curtly and continued with her job. He'll have to apologize for that later, but the priority right now was that adorable guy sitting alone at the table, looking like he is waiting for someone. "_Blaine. The adorable guy with the adorable name._" Peeta took a deep breath and approached Blaine's table.

-"Hi. Can I help you?"- Peeta asked, unsuccessfully acting like he doesn't care.

-"Yes. Yes you can."- Blaine said and gave him a smile that would melt the glaciers. Despite all of his effort, Peeta was smitten once again. "I am really sorry."-Blaine continued- "All my friends are in college, so I assumed…I shouldn't have." He made a short pause. "I don't consider it being a negative thing and I am really sorry if I offended you. Could we start over? I want to know more about you." With the last sentence, Blaine put his hand over Peeta's. Peeta felt like a 100 volts was passing through his arm straight towards his heart. He removed the hand from under Blaine's like it was burnt. Blaine's smile turned into a frown for a split second. "_Didn't he feel that?_"- Peeta asked himself.

-"I would love to be friends."- Peeta replied.

-"Friends."- Blaine repeated. It seemed like he was trying out how the word sounds.

Peeta smiled with his best smile, saying "Yes." Blaine seemed smitten. His eyes were taking in as much of Peeta's smile as possible and turning it into pure adoration that beamed from the two hazel jewels.

-"I have to work right now, but we could meet later."- Peeta said pulling Blaine back to reality.

-"Yes. Of course."- Blaine muttered –"How about we meet here in the evening and go for drinks?"

-"That sounds great. At 8?"- Peeta replied and rewarded Blaine with another one of his smiles. Blaine seemed to have trouble concentrating "Yes. Great." He answered and stood up to leave the bakery. "See you then."

You could see happiness in every move Blaine made when leaving the bakery. Peeta smiled being satisfied with himself. He wasn't sure how it happened, but he just made arrangements for a date tonight. And even better than that, he realized he's not the only one who forgets the world around exists when they talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta usually works a double shift, but today he decided to go home early and get ready for the date. "_Or was it a date? Maybe it's just two friends going out. But we're not friends, I don't even know anything about him. Ugh...this is starting to seem like a bad idea._" He cleared his head of negative thoughts knowing they're only the result of nervousness. He came to the bakery 15 minutes earlier, and was surprised to see Blaine was already there. He was talking to some girl, "_Oh my God, if he has a girlfriend, I swear…_", and noticed that's Tina. "_Oh no, this is even worse!_"

-"Hi guys, what are you talking about?"- asked Peeta when he came closer, and gave a meaningful look to Tina.

-"Oh, don't worry, she's not telling me any gossip about you."- said Blaine smiling, and casually touches Peeta's arm. Something that was meaning to be a pat, but seemed just as an excuse for Blaine to touch Peeta's muscles. Peeta again felt the electricity, but didn't move away this time. He realized he actually likes it.

-"So, what's the plan?"- Peeta asked.

-"Well, Tina was just telling me about that new club, so maybe we could go check it out."- Blaine suggested.

-"Yes, you two should go and shake your pretty little butts on the dance floor."- Tina said sounding way too cheerful for her usual self.

-"Sure, why not."- said Peeta and then leaned towards Tina saying "Is everything ok with you?"

Tina laughed, and all you could see on Peeta's face was shock. "Tina has a hot date."- Blaine said and winked. "_Damn, that was hot._"- Peeta thought, but then realized something he said was off "What date?"

-"I also have dates, thank you very much."- Tina said sounding mad. "_Now_ _that's more like her._"- Peeta thought and laughed. Tina took that as if he was laughing at her, and stormed away. "No, wait."- Peeta pleaded, but it was too late. He'll need to deal with that later.

-"Ouch. You'll need a good apology later. Girls can be so touchy sometimes. Just like some guys."- Blaine smiled at him, and Peeta realized he was teasing him because yesterday he rushed away and didn't let him explain himself, just like Tina now. "_Is this what he is like? All teasing and joking?_"

Peeta must have had a weird expression on his face, because Blaine apologized- "I'm sorry, it was a lame joke." After that Blaine looked a bit sad, and Peeta had this weird feeling that something was telling him that he shouldn't let this adorable guy be sad. Not now, not ever. "Hey"- Peeta said and smiled broadly "Why don't we just take a walk? It's a good way to start."

Blaine looked at him and his eyes widened immediately. Peeta could now already interpret that look as him being completely smitten. He chuckled, and Blaine smiled back. That smile that Blaine has, where his eyes look so sweet and loving, that was what made Peeta be smitten. They were standing there for a few minutes, and then managed to start walking. Peeta didn't pay attention to where they were going to, he was too concentrated listening to Blaine and watching his eyes all the time, because his eyes showed him everything. Sadness, happiness, frustration, passion… But Peeta's favorite was when Blaine looked at him with the eyes that had so much loving in them, they could melt anyone's heart.

…

-"So, how do you like it here, in the big city."- Peeta laughed.

-"Just tease me about being from Ohio, I'll find something to tease you about."- Blaine said and gave him a devilish smile. Peeta's eyes widened. "_Is that allowed? How can that smile be so sexy?_"

-"Hmm..well, I grew up here, so there is no new story there."- Peeta said, but Blaine thought he was keeping something from him. Blaine knew he had no right to press the issue on their first date, so he let him continue. "How do you like NYU?"

-"It's a great college."- Blaine said, and then frowned "But some classes are more challenging than I expected."

-"What was bothering you the other day?"- Peeta asked. He obviously didn't share the opinion that the first date should be light and casual.

-"It's embarrassing."- Blaine responded, and turned his head away. Peeta was not satisfied with that answer, or the fact that Blaine was hiding those amazing eyes from him.

-"I won't laugh, I promise."- Peeta tried.

-"No, really, I shouldn't tell you."- Blaine rejected him again.

-"Please."- Peeta said. It seemed to work because Blaine stopped and turned around to face him.

-"Umm..this is where I live. And it's getting late, and I need to pick up my brother from the airport tomorrow morning, so…"- Blaine said it slowly. It was obvious he didn't want to say good night, but also realized that's the best way to get out of the situation when Peeta is pressuring him to tell him. Because who could deny anything to such an angelic looking guy like Peeta.

Peeta checked his watch and realized they have been walking around for hours, and somehow managed to make some kind of a circle, because he recognized this corner as not being far from the bakery. He didn't want to say goodbye.

-"So, you're not gonna tell me what was bothering you?"- Peeta tried sounding disappointed, but also flashed a smile. The combination was deadly. Blaine was paralyzed and couldn't leave. He couldn't leave with this angel being sad or disappointed.

Blaine sighed and said "Okay. I'll tell you." Peeta rewarded him with an amazing smile before he started explaining.

-"We got this assignment to compose two songs. We had to pick a theme that inspires us, and I picked you."- Blaine made a short pause and looked at Peeta, he looked completely shocked.- "The problem was that we had to write two songs showing opposite feelings. And you are always so cheerful, which is what I love and what actually inspired me…"- Blaine was talking faster than usual, checking every second if Peeta will run away thinking he's some kind of a maniac- "And I had trouble writing the sad song. After our little…misunderstanding, I was feelings so bad and had so much regret, I wrote it on the first try." Blaine looked at Peeta anxiously, but after a few seconds Peeta's face changed from shock to admiration. "_This amazing guy found inspiration in ME._"- was going through Peeta's mind.

Blaine was smitten by the kind look on Peeta's face, and not even thinking about it, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Peeta's. Peeta felt the electricity right away, and responded with a more passionate kiss. He felt like he could kiss Blaine's soft delicious lips for hours, but suddenly Blaine moved away. He smiled broadly and said "Good night.", leaving Peeta paralyzed by the kiss on his doorstep.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta went to the bakery early, and surprisingly Tina was right behind him. They didn't have time to talk yesterday evening because they both came home late and went straight to bed. Peeta was hoping for some time alone in the bakery this morning so he could process everything that happened last night. The memory of that kiss occupied his every thought and made it hard for him to function properly. He felt like he wasn't living when he wasn't around Blaine. Such strong feelings for a guy he barely knew. That scared him. Blaine was dangerous for a guy's heart, and now it was Peeta's on the line.

Peeta and Tina didn't exchange a single word until they got to the bakery, then Tina started- "So? Tell me everything!"

Peeta wasn't feeling chatty, so he simply responded- "Everything."

-"Oh, don't give me these elementary school jokes. Tell me: How was the date? Do you like him? Does he have a dark secret? What lies behind that beautiful face? What did you talk about? Did you kiss…or more?"- Peeta's eyes widened when Tina said those last words.- "Oho!" she exclaimed.- "Something happened!" She seemed happy with that information although Peeta haven't said a word yet. "Did you guys…? No. You would have spent the night there…or would you?" Tina was making assumptions, and that made Peeta very uncomfortable. He knew that the only way to shut her up was to tell her what happened.

-"We just kissed, okay?"- Peeta finally said. Tina seemed disappointed for a brief moment, but then cheered up again.

-"Sooo? How did it feel to kiss a guy?"- Tina asked, her eyes looking hungry with curiosity.

Peeta flinched. He didn't even thought about that. "_How was that possible? Was I so smitten I forgot that that was the first time I ever kissed a guy?_" Then a new realization came to him: That was the best kiss he ever had. He loved the feeling of Blaine's soft, warm lips on his own. It felt like they were always meant to be there, and only then the world was right. Being away from Blaine felt wrong. He checked his phone, but decided not to call him on the number he gave him last night. He said he would be busy this whole week, with his brother coming to attend multiple auditions. Blaine promised to drop by the bakery every day so they could see each other. Although it was still early, Peeta already missed him. He mostly missed the feeling of security he had when Blaine was around; somehow Blaine managed to make Peeta think New York is the greatest place in the world, which Peeta knew wasn't true. Peeta wished he could look at Blaine's eyes right now and get lost in the love they were beaming with.

It took Peeta a while to realize he didn't answer Tina's question, but she was busy cleaning around the bakery. She must have noticed he was deep in his thoughts, and left him alone. Sometimes she really proves to be a good friend. He needed time to think about everything, and she gave it to him instead of continuing to shower him with questions.

Blaine walked into the bakery in the afternoon. The light of the day was caught in his smile. Peeta instantly froze. He didn't move a muscle while Blaine, in all his perfection, was walking towards him. Only when Blaine stopped right in front of him, did Peeta manage to breathe again. He was looking absolutely stunning. A couple of young girls sitting at the table next to where he stopped were drooling over him. Peeta had the urge to say "_He's mine. My…boyfriend?_" He then realized they never really defined what this was. But then he felt Blaine's hand on his and didn't care anymore. Blaine ushered him to the table in the corner without a word. Only when they sat down, he spoke:

-"It's nice to see you today. I was worried I might not find the time to come here."

-"Oh, that would be…"- Peeta stopped and tried his best to compose himself.

-"Agonizing."- Blaine finished the sentence for him, and Peeta relaxed knowing Blaine feels the same.

-"That kiss yesterday…"- Peeta started, but was interrupted by Blaine.

-"I am sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, but I couldn't look at this angelic face"- Blaine raised his hand and touched Peeta's face. Peeta felt so at home, he leaned his head on Blaine's hand, and almost missed the rest of the sentence because his body was overflowing with joy- "for another second without kissing these alluring lips."

Time stopped and everything around them seemed to disappear. It took Tina smashing a cup on the floor (she was probably shocked by the sight of them being so cozy with each other so fast) to bring them back to reality.

-"I am sorry, but I need to run."- said Blaine, sounding more like he was apologizing to himself than Peeta.- "I'll try to make short visits every day."

Blaine smiled apologetically, and was about to stand up and leave, when Peeta kissed him. Their lips locked. Peeta's mind was blank. All he could think of is that he really really likes this guy. Maybe even loves. The other thought in his head was to never stop kissing him. But the kiss hand to end, their greedy lips had to separate. They looked at each other, both with the same amazed look on their faces. They could feel the fireworks while kissing. Blaine was the first to realize they're still sitting in a public place, so as a goodbye he gave Peeta a quick peck on the lips, and rushed out of the bakery.


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta was exhausted when he finally came home from work. He collapsed on the sofa, and decided to close his eyes for a minute or two, but not even a second passed, when he heard Tina's voice.

-"We need to have a serious conversation."- she started. And the seriousness of her tone alerted Peeta more than her yelling would. "_Something is wrong._" He propped himself up, and looked nervously at her.

-"Tina, are you okay? Is everything okay?"- Peeta asked, evidently worried.

-"It's not about ME."- Tina said staring at Peeta's confused face, not believing he doesn't get it. –" It's about you and your guy…"- "Blaine" Peeta interrupts. –"Now it's Blaine, next month it will be someone else."-she said dismissing his interruption. –"Well, how do I put this nicely…you were very cosy with each other today."

Peeta looked completely shocked, he couldn't believe Tina was saying this.

-"Since when do you have a problem with gay guys?"- he asked attacking her.

-"No, that's not what I meant."- Tina tried to explain.

-"It's exactly what you meant!"- Peeta was angry.

-"No! Please, shut up for a second and let me explain."- she said please, but her tone notified him that it was a demand. He decided to comply, but on his own terms.

-"You have 10 seconds to explain it, or get the fuck out."- he said through his teeth.

Tina understood that he meant it, so she started in a hurry: "It's not about ME not being okay with gay guys, or you two kissing, but you have to think of the image it shows. You can't start making out in the bakery. You have to realize some customers might not consider it…"

-"NATURAL?"- Peeta yelled while Tina was searching for the right word. –" I cannot believe you of all people are saying this. You want to have a career on Broadway, for Christ's sake, everyone is gay there!"

-"I am just saying some older customers might not be comfortable with it."- she responded- "And I would never bring a guy to work and make out with him in front of everyone, it's just as tacky."

Peeta was extremely angry, but Tina continued: "It's just not appropriate for a work place, and it might seriously affect business."

Peeta decided to go to bed early.

Next day, when Peeta was waiting for Blaine to come to the bakery and for them to have those short 5 minutes together, he was thinking about what Tina said. He wasn't fond of the idea of sabotaging the business, although unintentionally, but wanted to make a statement and show people that the love of two men could be just as pure as the love of a man and a woman.

When Blaine finally walked through the door, Peeta didn't think anymore about Tina, or the customers, or anything else in the world. It would all disappear and there would be only Blaine for him. He noticed how Blaine's eyes light up when he looks at him, and that made his heart pound stronger than ever. Blaine went straight to their table in the corner, and Peeta joined him that instant.

-"Hey, you."- Peeta said and smiled broadly. "_God, I always sound like a silly teenage girl when I'm around him._" Blaine smiled back, looking as if he lives just so he could hear Peeta's voice.

-"Hey. I am so sorry that we have to have these short meetings…"- Blaine started, but Peeta interrupted him "Shh, I'd rather we have short meetings than no meetings at all. I don't think I could survive a day without looking at your eyes. I am completely enchanted." Peeta gave Blaine his best smile, and the combination of these words and the amazing smile paralyzed him. He forgot what he was going to say next, so Peeta used the opportunity to tell him how exactly he feels.- "I have to admit that I am crazy about you. And I really want to spend more time with you, so would you consider coming over to my place this night?" Blaine's eyes widened, so Peeta quickly added "We could watch a movie, and just enjoy each other's company." Blaine looked thrilled by the idea, but then his face turned sad. "I am sorry."-Blaine said- "I can't tonight. It's my brother's last night in town, so he wants us to have a brother bonding evening. I don't even know what he means by that, and am seriously frightened that he might insist us doing something completely crazy and stupid, like joining a New York based fight club and…" Peeta's laugh stopped Blaine's rambling. Blaine looked at him and started laughing also. Peeta loved the sound of Blaine's laugh. He had to admit to himself that he has fallen for this guy, and fallen hard.

They stopped laughing and the passion in their eyes was noticeable from across the room. Blaine leaned towards Peeta, and Peeta ignored Tina's obvious fake cough, and pressed his lips on Blaine's. It surprised him that he forgot just how amazing it feels to kiss this angel. While their kisses were getting more and more passionate, Peeta let his imagination go wild. He thought about how we would love to take Blaine to his apartment this second, and… Their lips separated. Peeta had trouble breathing normally, but he noticed Blaine was catching his breath also.

-"What do you say you show me around your place tomorrow evening?"- Blaine suggested, his eyes being on fire. Peeta just nodded, and Blaine kissed him again with all the passion in the world. This time Blaine's teeth slightly nipped on Peeta's lower lip, and Peeta gasped. They said short goodbyes and Blaine was out the door. Peeta stayed at the table a bit longer, not wanting to let go of the feeling.

Tina shook him back to reality by saying: "Very effin professional." While wiping the table next to his. "Don't forget to check your pants before standing up."-she added furiously.


	7. Chapter 7

-"So, you invited Blaine over tonight?"- Tina said teasing.

-"Yeah. Is that a problem for you?"- Peeta realized he didn't ask her that before although they were roommates.

-"No, no problem. I am going to Mary's sleepover party anyway."- Tina said not sounding too pleased.

-"Sleep over? What are you- 12?"- Peeta laughed.

-"I don't even know, but since her dog died two months ago, she's acting all weird. We weren't even that good of a friends in high school."- Tina was shaking her head- "I am hoping it turns into a wild girls night out."

-"I hope so too, for your sake. You'll need alcohol to survive some of those girls."- they laughed together now.

-"So? What exactly are your plans?"- Tina's lips were curved into a devilish smile.

-"Oh, we'll just watch a movie. Nothing major."

-"Umm…why are you lying to me?"- Tina's question confused Peeta – "You start groping in the middle of the bakery, what makes you think…"

-"We do NOT grope here! And we always take the table in the corner."- Peeta interrupted her.

-"That's not my point. What when you start kissing like that in the apartment? Are you telling me it will stop at that?"- Tina looked at him waiting for the thought to hit him.

-"It's not…it won't be like that."- Peeta mumbled.

Tina gave him a meaningful look, and he had to continue – "Look, I know things might get heated, but I don't know if I am ready for it. I've never been with a guy. The whole thought of me embarrassing myself in some way terrifies me."

-"Honey, relax."- Tina smiled at him.- "If Blaine really is such a good guy as you say, I am sure he won't mind taking it slow if that's what you want. And he knows he's your first boyfriend, so there is nothing to worry about."

-"Yeah, you're right."- Peeta said feeling better. And like he knew they mentioned him, Blaine walked into the bakery. He looked at Peeta and gave him a smile that could melt the whole Arctic.

-"Hi."- Blaine greeted both Tina and Peeta, but as Peeta was mesmerized by the smile, he couldn't but kiss Blaine immediately. Tina, annoyed by that public display of affections, concentrated on work.

As their lips separated, Peeta could still taste coffee Blaine obviously had with his breakfast. "_I thought he gets his coffee here. He's cheating._" Peeta thought, but the laughed at himself. The coffee at the bakery wasn't even that good, it was only convenient for people to get it when buying their morning bread or some other pastry.

Blaine looked as if he was floating in his bubble of happiness- "I am sorry, but I don't have time at all. I just wanted to drop by to see your angelic face and agree on the time."

Peeta almost forgot about their date tonight, he always gets lost in Blaine's eyes.

-"What do you say at 8?"- Peeta asked.- "I'll be just finishing up here then."

-"That sounds great."- Blaine answered, but Peeta's attention went to the man that just entered the bakery. Peeta took a step back and seemed distant, which confused Blaine. They said short goodbyes, and Blaine left feeling disappointed for not getting the opportunity to kiss Peeta again, but he knew they'll see each other that night, so he could make that up.

After Blaine left, Peeta went about his work like it's the most interesting thing ever. The man who walked into the bakery first talked to Tina about how the business is going, and then approached Peeta. Peeta tried to ignore him, but couldn't ignore someone standing right in front of him.

-"Hello, father."- Peeta said, stressing the word father, but he said it with disgust.

-"Peeta…"- started his father- "I heard some unsettling things about you."

-"Oh, really? How come you never hear things like that about yourself?"

-"Peeta"- the father warned him with the tone of his voice- "This is still my bakery. And I don't give a shit what you do outside it, but here you represent me."

Peeta glared at him. -"What exactly did you hear?"

-"I heard about a certain boy. And some distasteful behavior."

Peeta was angry- "So, you hear about that and you come talk to me, but you never ask me how mom is doing."

-"I don't need to ask you, I talk to her doctor every day." This surprised Peeta, but he wasn't about to let it go.

-"But you never visit her."- Peeta continued angrily.

-"Peeta…my visits wouldn't do her any good. But my money will, and it does. And you might not realize it, but the money comes from here, and that boy you've been socializing with, that whole charade needs to stop right now. It is affecting business, and not in the good way. If you really loved your mother you would end that nonsense."

Peeta was hurt by those words. "My relationship is nonsense to my father. How many other people think that way? And what about my mother? I'm ruining her health because we won't be able to pay for the hospital bills if this continues hurting business. Tina was right, I was acting like an idiot."

-"Okay. I won't meet him here anymore."- Peeta told his father.

-"It's not that simple. The whole neighborhood is buzzing with this exclusive news. You should stop it completely. You are putting some mindless affair before your mother's health. I am very disappointed in you."- Peeta's father finished the argument with these words, and angrily walked out of the bakery.

-"Like disappointment is something new for me."- Peeta muttered to himself.

He didn't like how his father was talking about his relationship, but he was right. Peeta wasn't thinking right when he acted like he did. He had to put his priorities in order, and do it now. His mother's health before his happiness and the guy he knew for this short time. Although he considered it the right decision, the thought of losing Blaine was unbearable. He didn't know how to end it, because he didn't want to. He couldn't survive watching the sadness in those breathtaking eyes. He knew this won't be easy, and he can't do it tonight. Not yet. But he also couldn't just pretend like everything was alright. He checked his phone and found Blaine's number. With pain in his heart, Peeta wrote "Tonight's off. I can't." and clicked send. A tear rolled of his cheek as he pictured Blaine's face while reading it.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine was still confused by the text he got yesterday when he got to the bakery. He was sure everything will be clearer after a talk with Peeta, but as he entered, he saw Peeta wasn't there. He walked over to Tina: "Hey, Tina."- he smiled- "When is Peeta coming in?"

She didn't respond to his smile, she just said curtly- "He isn't."

-"What?" – Blaine was confounded, Peeta told him he works in the bakery every day, usually even a double shift.

-"Look, I don't want to get in the middle of this. He took a personal day and that's all."- Tina vaguely explained.

Blaine looked at her more confused than ever. He left the bakery without words. He didn't understand what is happening. He didn't do anything wrong and it all seemed to be going so well. He decided to call Peeta, but there was no answer. He called again, same response. "What's going on? Oh my God, what if that "I can't" meant something more?" With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he wrote a text to Peeta, and went to his classes.

* * *

Peeta stopped in front of a massive building and sighed. He looked up to the fifth floor, and then entered the building with a steady pace. He went straight to the elevator and got out on the fifth floor. A woman in her late 30s greeted him.- "Hey Peeta. It's nice to see you again."-she smiled broadly- "I'll take you straight to her."

-"How is she?"- he asked sounding concerned.

The nurse sighed- "It's getting worse." She gripped Peeta's arm after seeing a sad look on his face. They stopped in front of a room with a single occupant, and she loosened the grip and gave him a soft pat. "I know it's hard to come to terms with it, and I wish I could tell you it will all be better, but the doctors still don't understand why this is happening. You need to accept the fact that there isn't much time left. Will your father come to see her once more before she…" The nurse didn't finish the sentence, she couldn't.

-"Before her body completely shuts down?"- Peeta offered her a way out- "No, I wouldn't count on him visiting."

-"Oh."- she mumbled, gave him a soft pat on the arm and her most compassionate look, and left him.

His hand froze on the door knob for a second, and it seemed as he might shed a tear, but then his face changed to a weird confident look of a man on a mission. He entered the room.

From the distance the fragile figure sitting on a chair next to a window seemed like a completely healthy woman. As he got closer, and sat on the chair opposite her, he could see all the creases on her face, the face that looked ten years older than it should, and the look in her eyes that showed people she was lost in her own world- in her own past. He always had the strange urge to touch those creases, each one of them representing the agony she felt after the terrible event. Like if he touched them he could feel the agony, and maybe in that agony get a glimpse, a memory of _her_. The most important girl in his life.

They sat there in silence for hours. A young nurse grabbed the door knob and was about to break that silence when the other nurse stopped her.

-"But the visiting hours are over."- the young nurse protested.

-"Let's leave them alone."- the other nurse ushered her away from the room –"You must be new here."

-"Yes, I started here yesterday."- said the young nurse, obviously being confused -"What's the story behind those doors?"

-"Story? There's no stories here. Only awful faith."

-"I'm sorry."- said the young nurse quietly and started to walk away, but was stopped by other nurse's words. It was as she was saying it to herself:

-"Awful faith. To fight with your daughter on her 16th birthday, and not go after her when she runs away. This is New York, what was she thinking? They found her raped and dead the next morning. Oh, who wouldn't lose their mind after that?"- the nurse was shaking her head. She looked up, and when she noticed the young nurse listening, she turned around and got back to paperwork.

Peeta left the hospital late that day. When he got home, he collapsed in his bed and cried. He couldn't keep it in anymore, he cried to get his feelings out.


	9. Chapter 9

Peeta was a wreck. He was aware that his mother has only a few days left. Like that wasn't enough of a burden, he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. "_It's silly and inappropriate._" Peeta thought he shouldn't worry about any guy in a situation like this, but he knew Blaine wasn't just any guy. The thought of him made his heart go crazy, and missing him hurt. It hurt so bad it felt like physical pain. One moment he tried to get Blaine out of his head, knowing his mom is more important now, and the next he welcomed the agony of missing Blaine so he wouldn't think about his mother's condition that was getting worse day by day. Peeta spent most of his days in the hospital now. He got to the point where the silence was too much to take, so he started telling his mom about Blaine. About the amazing guy that stole his heart. When he came back from the hospital, he went straight to his room and threw himself on the bed continuing his depressing thoughts. Tina knocked lightly and entered the room. She was unbelievably nice these days, and that only made Peeta not be able to forget even for a second what's going on.

-"Peeta, honey."- Tina started –"I am going away tomorrow morning… Are you sure you don't want me to stay? It wouldn't be a problem for me."

-"No, no."- Peeta responded quickly –"You haven't seen your sister in a year and the ticket is crazy expensive. You couldn't have anticipated this when you bought it. I'll be fine."

-"Are you sure? I really hate leaving you like this."- Tina was genuinely concerned.

-"I'm sure. I'll be fine. Everything will be ok."

-"That sounds like something a person tells himself so he wouldn't kill himself."- Tina said, displeased with the answer.

Peeta forced a laugh and said more reassuringly –"I'll be fine."

-"Okay."- Tina said, still unsure about her decision to go away in a moment like this. –"Why don't you call someone you care about? Someone who would love to be here for you."

Peeta knew who she was talking about. "No, I won't call Blaine. Go away."- he said rudely.

Tina sighed. -"Ok. But I'm sure he would be thrilled if you called."

That thought got stuck in Peeta's head and he tossed and turned all night. In the morning he kept thinking how nice it would be to hear Blaine's voice. At last he concluded that he won't be at peace until he calls Blaine. He picked up the phone and dialed his number.

* * *

Blaine was walking home from NYU that day. He was deep in thoughts, analyzing his every move, because he was trying to understand why Peeta was suddenly ignoring him. It has been almost a week since they last talked or saw each other. Blaine continued coming to the bakery every day in hopes of seeing Peeta there, but there was only Tina, who still kept her mouth shut about the whole situation, and some guy Blaine have never seen before, who was flirting with Tina every chance he got. Analyzing everything, Blaine didn't notice he passed a familiar face on the street. Only after that person called out his name multiple times did Blaine turn around and saw Sebastian, an old friend from high school, standing there.

-"Hey, what are you doing in New York?"- Blaine asked, sounding a bit rude.

-"I really knocked you out of some deep thoughts, ha?"- Sebastian said and laughed. He then noticed Blaine's sad face and asked –"Is everything ok?" but before Blaine managed to lie and say "Everything's fine." he added -"Let's go get a couple of drinks and catch up."

Blaine wasn't really feeling like hanging out with anyone, but the idea of drinking with a friend sounded better than sitting at home moping. If nothing, Sebastian's rambling might help him get his mind off of Peeta. Blaine forced a smile and as soon as they sat down repeated his question so Sebastian wouldn't get the chance to ask about his bad mood.

-"I just transferred to Columbia. I know it's a bit weird, and I meant to call you because I knew you were also in the city, but this casual bumping into you is so much better. So movie-like."- Sebastian laughed, and Blaine forced himself to smile once again.

After a few drinks Blaine didn't have to force the smile anymore, but opposite of his expectations, Peeta was the only thing on his mind now. He was missing his eyes, his smile, his amazing blond hair, his strong arms,…

-"You look so hot when your mind wanders off."- Sebastian said, bringing Blaine back to reality.

Blaine looked at him and remembered how Sebastian always flirted with him, but they were never anything more than friends. Now, having more courage because of the alcohol consumed, Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Blaine's. At first Blaine didn't react, but then he started moving his lips, responding to the kiss. He automatically compared it to kissing Peeta, and realized there wasn't that passion, that need to feel the sweet lips on his, like it was with Peeta. Sebastian's lips didn't feel as sweet, and the kisses didn't leave him craving for more. However, Peeta was ignoring him which made him feel like he isn't worth a damn, and his heart was hurt, while Sebastian wanted him. Blaine let himself go, enjoying the fact that he is wanted, just wishing it was the guy that was playing with his heart that wanted him. 

Blaine woke up having a terrible headache. It took him a moment to realize where he was. Sebastian's apartment looked nice, but empty. As Blaine got up, Sebastian opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine. "Good morning, sunshine."- he said, stretching in bed. He smiled broadly, but Blaine didn't feel like returning the smile. He regretted his yesterday's actions. After they got dressed, Sebastian convinced Blaine to go get coffee with him, so soon they were sitting in a coffee shop. Sebastian was trying to cheer Blaine up, but it was pointless. Blaine wasn't even listening to him, he was thinking about Peeta and how much he wants to see him and how bad he's feeling about spending the night with Sebastian, although he and Peeta never actually labeled this relationship they were having as exclusive.

Blaine's phone rang and made the whole table vibrate, but before Blaine could take the call, Sebastian answered the phone. He responded to Blaine's surprised face with a smirk. "Hello, Blaine's boyfriend speaking. Who's this?"- Sebastian said, which made Blaine angry. Sebastian then hung up and gave the phone to Blaine. "Wrong number."- he said casually. Blaine was staring at him in shock. "_What is wrong with him?_" He decided not to say anything about it, although he realized they need to clarify that they are NOT boyfriends. Blaine checked the number that called, thinking about how to nicely reject Sebastian, but when he saw it was Peeta that called, he forgot about the nicely part.

-"Why did you do that? What makes you think I would be ok with you answering my phone?"- Blaine was yelling now –"And you said you're my boyfriend! What bullshit is that? Whatever you think this is, it's not! Goodbye!"

Blaine walked out, ignoring Sebastian's hurt expression. He didn't make ten steps, and Sebastian was next to him.- "I'm sorry. It was a stupid joke. I noticed you weren't paying attention to anything I was saying so I kinda wanted to get you back. It wasn't ok, I'm sorry." Blaine felt bad for making a scene in front of everyone in the coffee shop, so he stopped and listened to Sebastian, but he couldn't say anything more than "Okay." because he was still furious. Peeta called him. That amazing human being didn't forget about him. Of course, Blaine was hurt Peeta ignored him for this long, but now he could have finally gotten an explanation, and stupid Sebastian ruined it.

-"So, who's the guy?"- Sebastian asked.

Blaine acted like he doesn't know what he's talking about. –"What guy?"

-"Oh, come on! The one that called, the one you're in love with."

That sentence stopped Blaine's train of thought. "_In love with._" was now bouncing off the walls in Blaine's head. He knew he was in love with Peeta, but now that someone actually said it out loud, it seemed so much stronger and more important. He told Sebastian that he needs to go, but he's not angry and they'll meet up for drinks again in a couple of days. "_Wow, I managed to end this with three lies._" Blaine wasn't proud of himself. He called Peeta back, but his phone was turned off. Blaine slowly wandered off in the direction of his apartment, letting the sadness completely take over.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: This chapter has more adult content.**

It has been a week and a half since Peeta last saw or talked to Blaine. His body was craving Blaine's touch, his eyes wanted to rest in the hazel beauty of Blaine's, and his ears recalled the sound of his sweet laugh. Peeta was sitting by his mother's hospital bed. She was pronounced dead 15 minutes ago. He had no tears left, he cried it all out in the previous week. He needed, wanted someone to comfort him. His father wasn't even a possibility, Tina was visiting her sister, so his mind went to the soothing memory of Blaine.

It felt like it took him forever to come back home from the hospital. He then sat on the couch looking completely drained of his soul. He didn't even think about what he was doing, he called Blaine. After he answered, Peeta simply said -"I need you." His voice must have sounded terrible because Blaine just answered -"Where?" Peeta gave him the address, and not even 10 minutes later, Blaine was there.

When Peeta saw him, his heart melted, he managed to breathe again, and somehow the tears started flowing again. Blaine hugged him, and together they sat on the couch, Peeta sobbing uncontrollably. After a while Peeta calmed down and told Blaine what happened. Blaine listened patiently and then asked -"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" Peeta felt so lucky having Blaine around. They just sat on the couch, Peeta telling Blaine about his mother. He blissfully fell asleep in Blaine's embrace.

* * *

Peeta slowly opened his eyes. He slept surprisingly well considering the news he got yesterday. The reason for that was on the couch next to him looking dreamy as ever. "_Waking up in his arms…I could get used to that. How does he manage to look so amazing even when sleeping on the couch in last night's clothes?_" Peeta knew one thing for sure – he wanted Blaine for himself. Not as a friend, not as something like a boyfriend but without strings, but as a real proper boyfriend. An unwanted thought came to Peeta's mind at that point "_But what about Blaine's current boyfriend?_" Peeta frowned, but his face softened as Blaine opened his eyes. Love was beaming out of Blaine's eyes, and Peeta was simply smitten.

* * *

Blaine had the most amazing dream ever – Peeta was his boyfriend, and they spent every evening watching movies and laughing together. He didn't want to open his eyes, trying to preserve that feeling of having Peeta in his arms. It didn't take long for his brain to remind him of last night, and Blaine opened his eyes to find his dream actually being the reality. The happiness overwhelmed him, and it took all of his strength not to start passionately kissing Peeta. "_That wouldn't be appropriate._"- Blaine kept repeating to himself. As Peeta seemed happy to him, the hope of waking next to Peeta every day appeared in Blaine's mind.

-"I should go clean up a bit."- Blaine said softly and waited for Peeta to direct him to the bathroom. He tried to be quick, not being able to look at Peeta's angelic face even for a minute made him anxious. He looked in the mirror and cringed. "_I look awful. Oh my God, my hair is such a mess. What do I do?_" He thought about roaming through Peeta's drawers for some hair gel, but decided that would be too rude, so he just used a splash of water to get all the wild curls to behave as he wanted. He sighed "_That will have to do._" and walked out of the bathroom to see Peeta serving eggs for breakfast.

Peeta disappeared in the bathroom for a few minutes, and then joined Blaine at the table. They were eating in silence, and Blaine had a feeling something was bothering Peeta. He looked straight into Peeta's eyes and said –"Tell me what's on your mind."

Peeta was surprised for a moment, but then asked –"Would you stay here with me today?"

-"Of course."- Blaine answered, but wasn't satisfied –"Peeta, is something bothering you?"

-"No."- Peeta said quickly, but then added after a sigh –"What will your boyfriend think of you staying here?"

Blaine laughed. If that was what's bothering Peeta, then he could relax. "If you're referring to Sebastian, the guy that answered my phone the other day, you should know he's not my boyfriend. Actually, he never was, but it seems that I sent him wrong signals… But don't worry about that, I explained it all to him, my heart belongs to someone else." Blaine would probably continue talking if Peeta haven't passionately kissed him. When their lips separated, Peeta seemed a bit ashamed, and Blaine was completely smitten.

After Blaine snapped back to reality, he cleared his throat and said –"Well, if that is clear now, you have me here for the whole day. If you don't mind the fact that I'm wearing dirty stinking clothes, that is."- Blaine laughed.

Peeta looked at him and thought he couldn't look more perfect, but still said –"If it's bothering you that much, you can borrow some of my clothes. I can give you a clean T-shirt and…other stuff."- Peeta blushed, but Blaine didn't notice because the thought of having something of Peeta's on him was strangely appealing. "Yes, a clean T-shirt would be nice."- he said without much thought.

They went to Peeta's bedroom. The first word Blaine thought about when he saw it was _comfy_. It didn't have a lot of personal items, but it still had that comfortable feeling of home. Maybe it was the big comfortable-looking bed that occupied the most of the room. Peeta handed him a T-shirt, and Blaine took off his yesterday's polo shirt. He folded it neatly and was about to put on the tee Peeta gave him, when he felt Peeta's lips on his. Before Blaine realized what was happening, Peeta's hands were exploring his chest, then while the left hand rested on his collar bone, the right started feeling up his back. Peeta's lips moved from Blaine's lips, and Blaine took a few deep breaths before he felt Peeta's lips on his neck, and stopped breathing for a moment again. Blaine gasped as Peeta's lips kept moving downwards. He felt Peeta's hands nervously and desirably trying to unbutton his skinny jeans. He stopped him by putting his hand over Peeta's. Peeta stared at him, looking confused. Blaine softly laughed and whispered –"Let's take it slow." He then passionately kissed Peeta and took off his T-shirt. Blaine then suddenly stopped and took a step back. He noticed Peeta had an amazing body even through his shirts, but seeing it like this, he was enchanted by it. He slowly put his hand on Peeta's six pack, and couldn't take his hands off after that. In a matter of seconds they were on the bed, pants off, kissing with the passion of two lovers that found each other after the whole life spent searching for one another. Every time Blaine kissed Peeta it seemed to feel a bit sweeter, a bit better. He never wanted to stop kissing him. As he moved his lips downwards to Peeta's neck and then chest, he felt Peeta's hand on the nape of his neck. Blaine slowly moved further down, noticing Peeta's body twitching with pleasure, desire and excitement. As Blaine started with the kisses bellow Peeta's belly button, Peeta's body stiffened, his hand messing up Blaine's hair. When Blaine reached the edge of Peeta's boxer-briefs, Peeta gasped loudly.

…

-"So now that you don't need to work at the bakery because of your mother, what will you do?"- Blaine asked. He then kissed Peeta's chest before setting his head on it.

Peeta smiled and said –"I'll still work at the bakery. Just not double shifts, I want some time for myself. And I'm thinking of taking some painting classes."

-"Painting? I didn't know you paint."

-"Yeah. It started as me drawing different things to cheer up my sister whenever she was sad, but then I really got interested in it. I have a few decent paintings if you want to see."

Blaine looked thrilled –"You're full of surprises."- he smiled broadly at Peeta –"I would love to see all of your paintings and drawings."

-"Even all of my drawings? There's so many of them, and most aren't even good…"- Peeta started, but Blaine interrupted- "I'm sure they're perfect. Just like you are. And you have me for the whole day. It's not like we have something better to do."

-"I can think of something better."- Peeta said with a devilish smile. He propped himself up so he would be on top of Blaine and kissed him passionately.

THE END


End file.
